An LED-based light source can provide advantages in terms of energy efficiency compared to a conventional light bulb, for example. However, in such semiconductor illuminating devices, one challenge may consist in achieving good color rendering indices, for example. The reference to be approached, as far as possible, is a halogen light source as a black body, in any case up to a color temperature of 5000 K. Thus, the spectrum of the LED-based light source is compared to that of the halogen light source for various test colors, with high “light quality” considered to be approaching the halogen light source as far as possible, which is expressed by color rendering indices of ≥90, for example.